


A night on the balcony

by Crazywolf44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But different, F/M, I wrote it like, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrientte, fluff? I think, idk it, it's kinda like the balcony scene?, it's pretty short, really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazywolf44/pseuds/Crazywolf44
Summary: It was a day, sort of like today, when someone came into the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Someone who would change it forever. It started, with a balcony, a girl in love with a model, a boy in love with a superhero, and two broken hearts.





	A night on the balcony

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so this is my first miraculous fanfic. it's like,,, really short. hope you enjoy!  
> feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!!!  
> Thanks!!!

It was a day, sort of like today, when someone came into the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Someone who would change it forever. It started with a balcony, a girl in love with a model, a boy in love with a superhero, and two broken hearts.

It was a friday evening, when marinette dupain-cheng found herself on her balcony, once again, loving a boy who barely knew she existed. She sighed, heart aching. Too distracted to notice a figure, who, much like herself, was suffering from heartbreak. 

Adrien Agreste seemed to live his life behind a mask. Which, if you think about it, was some kind of cruel irony. Because the only time he ever felt remotely like himself, was when he was Chat noir. The city’s hero. Ladybugs trusted partner, and biggest admirer. He too, found himself invisible to the women he loved. His affections would never truly be returned , for his lady loved someone else. So he faded away. He once again found himself on the terrace where ladybug rejected him. An eternity ago. And yet, there was Marinette, same story, different lives.  
He made his way over to her again. Still feeling shy, and slightly foolish. 

“So we meet again, purrincess” She shook her head at the joke, but a small smile graced her lips, “Chat, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“It seems as though we’ve been through this once before,” he remarked sardonically. She chuckled, “it does, doesn’t it?” she was smiling now, and Chat was glad that he could make someone happy, at least for a little bit. 

Marinette felt a smile split her face, and, although it was gone as soon as her thought returned to a certain blonde haired boy, she was grateful for the brief happiness it provided.  
“Chat?” his head turned towards her and she decided that maybe, just this once, she should confide in her partner (even if he didn’t know who she was) “have you ever loved someone so much,” she broke off briefly, sighing, and he looked at her, curiosity shining in his eyes, “ that you’re whole world seems to revolve around them? But you could never tell them how you feel? Because, once you do,” she stopped for a moment, hands coming up to brush away a few stray tears, “ once you do, they will never feel the same way? All this time you spent, being in love with them was never worth it, that it never really mattered. Have you ever loved someone so much you lose all ability to think?, to- to speak? Have you ever loved someone so much...that you’re heart breaks?” she looked towards him then. And he swore his heart stopped.  
“Yes,” he breathed, “yes I have.” 

It is an odd moment. When kindred souls meet. Two people, destined to be together, somehow, that all logic, all fleeting thoughts that whisper “this is foolish”, the voice in the back of your head that says, “no, don’t do this,” are silenced. 

Perhaps that is why, when chat noir leaned down towards her, Marinette made no move to pull away. Quite the opposite in fact, for when chat noir leaned towards Marinette, eyes closed and all logic gone, she, in turn, leaned towards him as well.

It was an odd moment indeed.  
For when Marinette Dupain-Cheng kissed Chat Noir, all thought of a blond haired, out of reach model flew from her mind.

Stranger still, is that when Chat Noir kissed Marinette a blue haired, red clad superhero was the farthest thing from his mind. 

This was a bizarre moment. Because it was the moment Ladybug fell in love with Chat Noir, and Adrien Agreste fell in love with Marinette


End file.
